Fights
by Hunchbook
Summary: Based on the following passage from Squire: “You do with your friends, and you’d better with anyone who talks to us.” he said bleaklyHis tone made Kel look at him. Someone had said something. Someone, or many someones and my friends got in fights over it.


_'"Keladry of Midelan, report to my office at the next bell."_

_"I'm sorry" whispered Merric. He got up awkwardly and fled the room._

_"You saved my life," Seaver added, his voice cracking…'_

_First Test_

Running blindly, Seaver dodged palace staff as he made his way back to the pages wing. Hearing familiar voices he ducked behind a door, furiously wiping at his face. His hands came away wet. Unable to stop, he shifted further into the shadows.

_Men do not cry._ He could hear his grandfather's voice in his head, _Knights don't cry. Men are strong. Tears are for the weak, the faint-hearted, it shows that a person is cowardly, easily corruptible. Stand up boy. Show the world that Tasride still has strength. Or do you belong with the weeping women.?_

Uther of Tasride was a fearsome individual. The very picture of masculinity, not even crying at the funeral of his own son. Seaver hadn't cried either that day, holding everything in and bringing on what his mother, lost in her own grief, had called a one-day flu. What would Uther say now? To see his grandson crying in a corner over some girl; he probably wouldn't even approve of Kel trying for her shield in the first place. _Even though she deserves it more than the rest of us, _ Seaver thought glumly, _After what she did…_

With that thought he lost all control, memories of the spidren hunt added to the tears he'd held back since his father's death. Everything came crashing down and he sobbed into his knees.

"What do we have here?" The voice seemed to slither, "Tears? Are you missing your mommy Tasride? Took your sweet time getting homesick didn't you?" Vinson was leaning idly against the door, blocking any possibility of escape.

"I'm not crying." muttered Seaver, scrubbing his face with a sleeve.

"Or maybe," Vinson didn't seem to hear, he leaned in until he face was inches from Seaver's own, "He's crying over some jumped up whelp who's finally going to get what she deserves. A sharp kick in the-"

"Stow it!" cried Seaver, aiming a kick at Vinson's shin. The effect was sadly lost however, as huddled on the floor is a poor position to attack from, and Seaver found himself missing entirely and lying on his back with Vinson's left foot planted firmly on his chest.

"Face it wimp, she'll never be able to keep up. It's for the best. She'll go back to where she belongs: serving men instead of trying to be one, and you'll finally get to learn how to treat your betters with some respect!" He leaned harder on his left, forcing any remaining air out of Seaver's lungs. "What's the matter _coward_? You didn't think she'd actually last this long did you? I thought she'd at least outlast _you_ though. Any idiot could see that a pathetic crybaby like you will never be a knight."

A surge of adrenaline coursed through Seaver. Forcing himself to react, he moved around on his back, searching for a better position in the narrow space behind the door. Grabbing Vinson's foot he twisted, desperately trying to throw off his attacker. It worked, minimally. Seaver had just enough time to get to his feet before Vinson regained his balance. He grabbed the younger boy's tunic and slammed him against the wall. Seaver kicked at the air, Vinson was holding him so their faces were level, meaning his feet were several inches off the floor.

"What made you think you were ever worth anything?" Vinson spat.

"He's worth more than you'll ever be!" Someone shouted. There was a flash of red hair as Merric flung aside the door and shoved Vinson with all his might. Caught by surprise, Vinson fell to the ground, dropping Seaver in a tangled heap as Merric began punching wildly.

It only took a couple of seconds for Vinson to regain the upper hand. Depite Merric's efforts Vinson was older, larger and more experienced. He dealt Merric a blow to the side of the head that sent him reeling, following immediately with a sharp kick to the knee. He'd forgotten about Seaver though, who dove at Vinson's legs sending him toppling. All three boys fought wildly, until the sound of footsteps warned them of approaching servants. Vinson delivered one last heavy kick to Seaver's skull before fleeing the scene. Merric dragged Seaver back behind the door and watched as three people in palace livery walked by.

"Do you think they heard us?" gasped Seaver.

"They probably heard us in Carthak." came the reply, "But they don't care, as long as they don't have to clean anything up." Merric shook his head. "We'd better be heading back, everyone's gathering in Neal's room. Just in case… you know," he sighed glummly, "They're going to start to wonder where we are."

"Yea." Agreed Seaver, passing his handkerchief to Merric, who's nose was bleeding sluggishly. "Uh, Merric?

"Yea?"

"Thanks for uh… well, thanks."

"You'd have done the same for me."

"And, uh… Merric?" Seaver was staring determinedly at the floor.

"Yea?"

"I wasn't crying, so you uh… don't need to… you know, tell anyone that I was."

"Neither was I."


End file.
